


To be bold, to be brave

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robert smiled, “Me either. I think, I think we just need to take it as it comes. No labels, no names, nothing. Just us.”  </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert and Manuel discuss their 'relationship'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be bold, to be brave

**Author's Note:**

> I must have written this about 6 times, each time ending up somewhere completely different!
> 
> Title stolen from this beautiful song by [The Alternate Routes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tXzlVjU1xs)

Robert's mind ached. His whole head hurt as he lay down hugging the pillow. He wondered why he'd sent the text in the first place and wondered why Manuel was taking so damn long to read it. He knew he hadn't opened the message yet, just that it had been delivered, _thanks Apple_ he mused. He hummed softly, eyes closing gently, listening to the sounds of the road outside the hotel. Hearing the sounds of Warsaw around him. 

His phone beeped quietly and he reached for it, grinning stupidly when he saw Manuel's name on his screen.

I miss you too. Can you talk right now? M

He took a deep breath, finger hovering over the call button and exhaled slowly as he pressed send.

The phone rang for a while, leaving Robert confused. Manu had just text him, surely he had his phone in his hand?

"Hey." The soft voice came through.

"Hey yourself. What took you so long?"

"I was locking the door. Can't have my roomie bursting in half way through me chatting with the enemy can I?" Manuel laughed, the sound like music to Robert's ears.

"True that. So what's up?"

He could hear Manuel's breath and the nerves in his voice as he started to speak. "What are we doing Robert? What are we?"

Robert stilled in his room and sighed. How did he answer that? We're just two guys who occasionally kiss and suck each other off? Were they actually together, dating? If so, they hadn't actually slept together, sealing the deal, so to speak, or even gone on a date. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and stood by the window, watching the world go by as he attempted to put his feelings into words.

"I don't know." He mumbled quietly, honestly. "Can we label what we are? What we have?"

"I don’t think so, at least not at the moment."

“What’s made you ask that anyway?”

“I don’t really know. I think I’m just a bit confused by us, by what we’re doing. I’ve never done this before.”  
Robert smiled, “Me either. I think, I think we just need to take it as it comes. No labels, no names, nothing. Just us.” 

“I think you’re right. Do you think we’ll have time tomorrow after the game?”

“I don’t know, I hope so, if not I’ll come to your hotel later and we’ll make time.”

“I’d like that.” 

He could hear the smile in Manuel’s words. He wanted to be there with him, bodies moulded with one another, legs tangled and fingers curled together. He wanted to feel Manuel’s breath on his face, feel his chest rising and falling softly and feel his heart beating beneath his skin. He wanted to hold him tightly and kiss him slowly, tongues dancing to a steady beat. 

He released the breath he’d been holding and sat down on the bed, “I’ll sort it, I promise. Just text me with your hotel and room number, just in case. I need to go, team meeting is calling unfortunately. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Manuel muttered.

“And Manu? I meant it you know. I miss you.”

“I know. Me too.”

The line went dead and Robert dropped his phone onto the bed, hand running through his hair, before heading down to the conference room.

*

They stood next to each other in the tunnel and Robert couldn’t help but look at him. He looked as calm as always, body straight, gloves in hand. The green jersey looked good on him, even if it was a little baggy for Robert’s liking, but the captains armband looked even better in Roberts eyes. Manuel glanced over at him, hands fiddling with his shorts, and smiled. Robert loved the way the corners of his eyes creased when he smiled, loved the way his full lips parted ever so slightly.

He returned the smile and reached over to hug him gently, trying to make it look like the embrace of two club mates and nothing more. His hand lingered on Manuel’s back slightly and the goalkeeper shivered softly.

“Good luck.” Manuel whispered. “But not too much yeah?”

Robert laughed and stepped back in line, waiting to lead his team out onto the pitch, body warm from the feel of the German against him.

The game passed by in what felt like mere seconds, rather than the 90 minutes it had been. Robert celebrated with his team mates, they had just beaten the new world champions after all, and then went to shake the hands of the German team. He hugged his club mate warmly and shook hands with the others. And then he came to Manuel.

They looked at each other and Robert noted the sadness that tinged Manuel’s eyes. He knew that the blond hated losing more than anything and knew that he would blame himself for the first goal, that’s just what he did, how he was, when a goal was scored against him. Robert reached to him, hand grasping the forearm gently, thumb curling over him, and pulled them together. He nestled into his arms and sighed, lips brushing the exposed skin on his neck quickly.

“Robert...” Manuel said softly. “Don’t.”

Robert pulled away and nodded, no more words needing to be spoken between them. They knew what the other was thinking just by the look in each other’s eyes. The need for a warm body to curl into.

*

Manuel grimaced as he listened to the debrief. Jogi wasn’t furious, but he was clearly annoyed by their lack of finishing and their inability to convert any of the 19 chances on goal. Manuel just wanted to curl up in a ball when he turned to the defence and told them straight that they weren’t good enough, but he didn’t, he took the criticism aimed at them, at him and vowed to do better. Much better.

He left the conference room and wandered slowly to the lifts, head swimming with what ifs from the game. He didn’t notice the man stood next to him as he waited for the lift to arrive, didn’t even notice when the man got into the same lift as him and didn’t press a floor button.

“I hope you’re not going to ignore me all night.”

Manuel looked up at the familiar voice and felt his heartbeat quicken. “Sorry, just lost in thought.”

“So I gathered. You want to talk about it?”

“Are you joking? Do I want to talk about a game we just lost to the captain of the team who beat us? Fuck off Robert.”

Robert laughed loudly and held his hands up in mock surrender, stepping closer to Manuel. “Sorry. I meant as more of a friend but yeah, that was a bit of a silly question.”

Manuel closed the gap between them, hands gripping the collar of Robert’s jacket, smoothing it down. “Well, you can make it up to me if you want. You know, apologise.”

Robert grinned and nodded in agreement, pulling back from the goalkeeper just as the lift doors opened to Manuel’s floor.

Manuel led Robert down the hall to his room and let him in, hanging the do not disturb sign on the door before it closed gently. He gestured for Robert to make himself comfortable and decided he should probably text Christoph and ask him to leave him alone for a while, hoping that someone had a FIFA game going on that he could join.

He shrugged his jacket off and sat opposite Robert, fingers tapping softly on his phone, body aware that Robert was watching him intently. “Sorry, just asking Christoph for some alone time. Comes in handy being a brooding goalkeeper when you want privacy. No one questions you, just says yes.” He smiled. “How did you get away?”

“Oh, you know. Coach loves me. I just asked him if I could go see some old friends in the city for a few hours. Promised to be back in good time.” Robert shrugged, a grin tugging on the corner of his mouth. “So, how are you? And I don’t mean football wise, because I can clearly see that answer. You look like shit.”

“Thanks for your glowing compliment, asshole.” Manuel fired back. He wanted to touch the striker so badly, but knew once he did he wouldn’t be able to stop. His body yearned for the younger man. His skin wanted to feel the burn of his touch, the pull of his teeth. “I’m ok, better now you’re here I guess.”

“So what’s really wrong? Why did you want to know what we’re doing?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t. I had a bit too much time thinking on the way to our training camp, thinking about us, what we are to each other you know? Where we’re going. I spoke to Benni, sorry Benedikt and he helped me see that I needed to let you know how I feel.”

“You spoke to him about us?”

Manuel nodded and stood up, wandering over to the window. “Yeah. He’s in a long term relationship with another man and I just needed advice from someone who knows, understands even.”

“Ok. Manuel, we’re both new to this. I never thought I’d end up in bed with another man. I never thought I would ever miss another man the way I miss you, or ache for someone as much as my body aches for you. I’m as scared by this as you are.” Manuel could feel the heat of Robert’s breath on the back of his neck, as he slipped his arms around his waist, holding him gently from behind. “But, honestly? It feels right. You feel right.”

Manuel turned in Robert’s arms and cupped his cheeks gently, thumbs running over the smooth skin slowly. He smiled softly and leaned down, drawing Robert’s face closer to his, pressing their lips together sweetly in a short, chaste kiss. He pressed his forehead to Robert’s and sighed happily, noses rubbing together delicately, eyes locked together and circled Robert in his arms, hands resting easily on the small of his back. 

Manuel couldn’t remember ever being happier in a single moment than he was then. Or more comfortable. Holding Robert like this felt as if it was the only thing in the world he was meant to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback on this pairing is muchly appreciated, as they are quite difficult to write.
> 
> Thanks for the comments/kudos on the series so far :)


End file.
